dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azula
History Azula come from a world of constant wars and struggles. Her family living a simple life out in a small village in the country side. When Azula was an infant, her father was forcibly drafted in a war, dying due to it. So she grew up not knowing what it was like having a father figure, but if you ask her about it, you'll most likely get a reply of "Its alright, I think I turned out just fine". Azula somehow ended up in this world while out playing in the fields, somehow getting lost and showing up in the outskirts of Hammer. Appearance When Azula first came into this world, she enjoyed running around as other random humans, not knowing how she would be treated in this new world. But as time grew on, she decided to always be in her Kitsune form, her ears and tails always showing. Her clothing can change on a whim, due to a set of Sleeves of Many Garments, given to her by Ember, however underneath she prefers to were some sky blue silk pajama's, given to her as a gift by Master Juro. Personality Azula quickly warms up to new people, so long as they pose no threat to herself or her family. She is very animated with her ears and tails, easily showing what sort of mood she's in. Be it wagging back and forth when she's happy or excited, or standing on end when she's angry or scared. Loves Her Daughter Lumi and all who she considers family. The occasional sake. Milkshakes from The Steady Stables. Fears Losing her family and friends. Dogs: they bark and bark and bork and chase and bite.... NO NO NO! Hobbies Azula likes to wander around, seeing new places. However sometimes this would get her into trouble. She is also currently into creating Chaositech, but so far hasn't been able to implant them. Family Lumi: Azula and Nym's Daughter, Born in Dark Horizon. The Most Adorable Baby Kitsune you'll ever see. ??? Child: Currently pregnant with her next baby, unknown on if its a boy or girl yet, so she doesn't have a name for them... Ember: Azula's Adopted Mother and mentor of the Witch profession. Master Juro: Azula's Self proclaimed Older Brother, and Master in training her to be an adventurer of Justice. Captain Thessa: Azula's Self proclaimed Sister, Juro's greatest friend in Dark Horizon, which Azula quickly grew fond of. She is also Azula's go to for Magic Items. 100 out of 10 would recommend. Cassidy/Sasha: Azula's other Self proclaimed Sisters, Juro's lover, and carrier of his child. At first Azula was afraid of the "People Drinker" but after some time spent together, Azula and the duo became like sisters. Friends Arasmes: The first time Azula and Aras met, well... Azula was passed out on a table... drunk... Aside from that Azula would see Aras on a regular basis, even learning how to create Chaositech from Arasmes. Although, when she first met him, she refered to Aras as Mr Caterpillar. The Herd of Twin Peaks Farm and Ranch/The Steady Stables: Bessy, Velvet, Grace, Suu, and Gorman, are all people she knows from the Twin Peaks/Stables, who got to know Azula quickly, due to her love of the milkshakes they make at the Steady Stables. 10 out of 10, best shakes! Rayshaan: The Owner/Surgeon General of True Hope Clinic. Azula spent a lot of time at the clinic when she was learning from her mother. Allowing her to also learn more about Rayshaan, looking up to him as if he was some sort of Demi-god. However she still doesn't like it when Rayshaan's clinic runner Hemmingway, mentions or pulls out needles. Sadira: Azula met Sadira through her mother Ember, as she was present in the creation of Serenity, to which Azula and Sadira became good friends. However there was a rough patch between the two while Azula was trying to be a Paladin, but everything worked out in the end. Enemies Azula currently has no enemies... that she's aware of. Aspirations Azula would like to become a grand adventurer, along with also growing all nine of the tails that Kitsune are rumored to have. Category:Character